She's Ready
by crystalspsyche28
Summary: Reality, in some rare instances, can exceed the expectations set forth by your fantasy.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Glee, Will or Emma...If i did they would be on HBO.**

**Author's Notes: Hi Everyone! This is my first venture into the world of Glee fanfiction. I really need to the thank the great and powerful RUBES because "her misfortune is now everyone else's pleasure." As of right now, I am CONSIDERING adding a second part to this story. Your reviews (both positive and negative) will help me make that decision. So basically this story is Emma reflecting back on her life over the last 6 (or so) months. It does contain VERY MINOR spoilers for Hello and Power of Madonna (basically just promo stuff from Madonna). **

**Ok! so here goes...hope you enjoy.**

**For everyone else, it was like every other Friday before. For Emma Pillsbury it was to be the first day of the rest of her life. It was Emma's last day as a Virgin.**

She awoke to the sound of her alarm. Just as she always had. Only today is unlike any other day for Emma Pillsbury. Today is her day of reckoning. She had made it. Every moment of her life up until now has lead up to this day, or rather, this night. She was ready.

She stood facing the smartly placed oval mirror in her bathroom and began her normal morning routine. The past few months have altered her pattern of "crazy" into something she could manage. Instead of rinsing her mouth with hydrogen peroxide, she switched to Listerine. Instead of throwing away her bars of soap every time she washed her face, she now has a pump full of wash on her sink. Her toothbrush is left out in the open to display. A big step for her considering the germs that she could once picture so vividly swarming through the air were now just an afterthought. As she applied her strawberry lip gloss one final time, she took one last look--for today was a day of reckoning for her. She knew tomorrow morning she would wake up in the arms of the man she loved and be forever changed. Just the thought made her both smile in anticipation and gasp in fear simultaneously.

_Was she ready?_

She slowly gathered her things for work along with something extra--an overnight bag.

She filled it with all her slightly less crazy creature comforts. Her special shampoos and lotions, toothbrushes and mouthwash that to some might be frivolous but to Emma, they are an essential lifeline to her sanity. She needed these things to be the same, especially tonight. This night of change would require all the strength she could muster. But she was ready.

_They were ready. _

She had opened her drawer full of intimate apparel. There in a sea of white, nude and black was a sparkle of color. She'd removed the thin sheath of material slowly. Holding it up to the mirror she shuddered. Almost embarrassed at the sight of such a small amount of material, especially since she knows, by its very definition and design, was meant for the eyes of another.

_She calms herself. Slowly breathing in and out. Is she ready? Can she do this? _

She snaps herself out of it. 6 months ago this sort of "attack" would have cost her a sick day at work and a gallon of Clorox Clean-up but those days are gone. She has learned how to control her anxiety, how to take control of her mind and keep moving herself forward towards the light at the end of her tunnel; a very handsome, patient, loving light waiting for her on the other side.

She smiles reminding herself how lucky she is to have someone like Will. These six months have not been easy going for either party. There was a point at which she thought this day might never come. They had been "too naïve." Their own needs and "problems" too great of an obstacle…she smiles again. She carefully folds the fabric and sticks it in her bag. Zipping it closed, she gathered her things and walked to the door.

_She waited for him._

Those were painful months. She watched from the sidelines as he waded through such a difficult time alone. A nasty divorce. Confusion. Other women. Her stomach turned at the thought. She had let him go that day in her office. The worst day of her life. But he needed time. Time to sort out what kind of a man he was without the need of an additional adjective stuck to his life. He needed to find himself without the help of a woman. You just can't commit to someone when you don't fully know yourself.

_She hated herself. _

Had she pushed him away? They became distant in the first few months. No free period "counseling sessions" no lunchroom buddies. No dancing. What they had was special…no one could deny that night in his apartment. There was a spark there that no dream or fantasy would have been able to sufficiently satisfy. It was better then she had ever thought …and she just threw it away to give him time.

_She was confused._

"I need to take control of my body." That part was right. It would take one fabulous yet heart-wrenchingly embarrassing night for her to realize. She thought she was ready and she was so wrong. It had been going so well. She was blinded by feelings and urges she had never experienced. He was touching her, holding her with so much love…but there was a sense of urgency that neither one could deny. As he slowly crept his hands under the purple silk her mind began to wander. Instead of enjoying his warm hands sliding against her stomach she thought of all the years she had waited for this moment. When his hand grazed her breast she panicked. It all came crashing down in that moment. Instead of waking up blissfully in the arms of the man she had fantasized about for as long as she's known him, she woke up alone on her couch in a pile of blankets and used tissues.

_She called a therapist the next morning. _

She had beat Will to the punch this time. He gave her a card, along with her shoes that day, she didn't have the strength to tell him. That would come later. He told her he had filed for divorce. Did that mean he was ready? She paid it no matter for her goal was set. It's time to get ready. Not for Will—for herself. She realized that night alone on her couch that her "problem" was worse than she let herself believe. She needed someone to help her…to guide her through this just as she guided student's everyday at McKinley.

_A bell brings her out of her thoughts. Friday has begun._

_She started seeing a new side to him. _

Slowly, things became like they had always been between them. Lunch time once again became full of laughter and discussion of the Glee club. Occasionally, he would stop by her office and ask her advice. Never personal…strictly work or in most cases Glee club related. She grew to accept the idea that this might have been all that was left of that spark they shared in his apartment four months ago. He had seemingly moved on with his life and in some ways, so had she. Her sessions with Dr. Simon were going better then she had anticipated. He had given her some relaxation techniques to help control her emotions when triggered. They had talked about the incident at the dairy farm. They had talked about Will. She was starting to feel like, for the very first time in her life, she was one hundred percent in control…well most of the time.

_It was only dirt._

She was late. Emma Pillsbury is never late to work. There had been an accident on her normal route so it was out of her control. Not a good way to start her morning. She had to park in the "remote" teacher lot across from the football field. Not her usual spot. Lucky that the sun was shining bright on this spring day or she would have been stuck in the car. She reached into her backseat for her briefcase when she had heard the car door open.

"Hey Emma. Running late too?"

She has no memory of the casual talk they exchanged as they crossed the field. Her memories of the event start with mud. They heard the warning bell…only a minute to go so they pick up their pace. Suddenly…she's stuck. Froze in her tracks, she watches Will sprint ahead of her unaware that she has been left behind. Slowly, she looks down…her worst fears realized. Her red Mary Jane is almost completely submerged in fresh, thick mud. A gasp escapes her mouth. Her eyes clamp closed. She begins counting and breathing deeply, just as Dr. Simon had recommended.

"45, 46, 47, 48…."

She hears him call out to her.

"49, 50, 51…"

Suddenly he is there. Though her eyes are still closed she can sense his presence beside her. Slowly her eyes open.

"It's alright. Just breathe."

_But how does he know? _

She begins to exit this tunnel of anxiety when he softly rubs circles on her back.

"Your doing great Emma. Just keep breathing"

"88, 89, 90."

She looks up at him now. Almost startled at his closeness. She had found her light at the end of the tunnel. Even with mud on her shoe there was no denying it. She felt the spark again as he looked directly into her eyes.

"Thank you."

"Emma that was all you. It was amazing how you brought yourself out of it. I mean you were so calm and…"

"No Will. You helped me out of it."

"But, I did nothing. I just ran back to make sure you were ok and…"

"Will, your _nothing_ meant _everything _to me."

They fall silent. Lost in the presence of one another once more. Unsure what to say.

Will guides her to her office. As she enters the morning bell sounds.

"I've made you late Will."

"Actually I have planning first block this semester."

She's frozen in the doorway--it's like he reads her mind. He runs to the men's room and returns with a roll of paper towels. Carefully he lays them in a path along the floor leading to her chair. He returns, takes her hand and guides her along the path. She turns to sit but hesitates, stealing another long glance into his eyes.

_What he does next she will never forget._

Slowly he guides her to sit. Then, after taking a quick glance down the empty corridor he kneels before her.

"May I?"

She nods in agreement, incapable of forming words. He carefully removes her mud covered shoe and places in onto a pile of paper towels at the door. He leaves again. This time returning from the men's room with freshly washed hands.

He sits across from her. Just as they had so many times before. Only this time. It was different.

"Will. How did you know how to help me"?

He shrugged in embarrassment.

"I read about it."

_Her heart soars._

"What would make you want to read about this kind of crazy behavior"?

"I wanted to know how to fix it. But the more I read, the more I learned that only you can take control. But I see that you have."

"I've been seeing a counselor."

"Oh really? Dr. Smith is pretty good from what I hear…."

"I'm seeing Dr. Simon actually. I wanted to tell you that day a few months ago. When I left your house that, um, that night the next morning I called him."

_Miss Pillsbury? Miss Pillsbury? Hi. My name is Mike. I'm your 10:15 appointment._

_She is jolted from her memories once more._

She went to Glee club Rehearsal.

It started with a request. He'd been having trouble with the kids. The Slushy wars were getting worse and they were "closing off." He wanted her to talk to them about acceptance. Why it was ok to express themselves. After that day it just became second nature. She sat off to the side, or sometimes in his office preparing for the SAT course she taught. She loved hearing him laugh, sing. He was in his element here. On that particular day he rushed into his office elated.

"Emma! You've got to hear them tonight! They are so ready!"

His eyes glistened with pride. He was like a father to them. He took her by the hand and led her out into the room. A small but not unnoticed gesture based on the kids whispers. As they nailed the piece, he beamed with pride. She stole glances ever so carefully. As the kids hit the last note, she looked one final time only to see him staring at her. His eyes full no longer full of pride, but another much stronger emotion she was afraid to admit. She held her gaze with him even after the musicians ended. Both lost in each other, the world fell away.

"Ahem."

The spark ignites.

_He was leaving for the weekend._

Regionals. The day he and the club had prepared for all these months. That rainy afternoon she stood in her rain boots, umbrella in hand watching the kids pile onto the coach bus , kept dry by the safety of the awning. He carefully checked their luggage underneath. His grace, ease with the parents, every action making her want him more and more. But today was a special day—not the right time. They'd been working towards this day for months. He needed to focus on them. As the last student took their seat he closed the carriage and walked to the front of the bus. She closed her eyes, sending up her best wishes for them.

_Did he hear? _

As if by instinct, he turned. He's spotted her. He exchanges quick words with the driver. It's time for them to be off. She opens her eyes to find a sight most women only see in films. Will Shuester, the love of her life, running full stop towards her in the pouring rain.

"Hi." He was soaking wet and out of breath_._

"I was, um, just watching you leave with the kids. I was going to come over and wish everyone good luck..but…"

"I'm ready."

She's stunned_._

"Will, are you sure. I mean I want to make sure you've had enough time to find yourself…"

"That's just it Emma. I _did_ find myself. _I found myself in you_."

She releases a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She fights back the tears, gathers her newly discovered strength and says what she's wanted to say all this time.

"I've been waiting to hear you say that my whole life."

No more words are needed. She reaches out to touch him, softly running her fingers along his wet cheek. He captures her hand under his; holding it tightly. She feels the warmth of tears on her finger. Holding back tears of her own, she closes the space between them. Lost in his arms she finally lets go; dropping her umbrella she allows the rain to soak her. He puts his hand in her hair now deepening the kiss. A new feeling—desire, stirs within her…..

"_Emma? Emma sweetheart are you ready? It's 3 o'clock. Time to go."_

_She's ready. Her life begins a new chapter tonight._

_**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please Read/Review!**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Glee, Will and Emma are all property of Fox, however if they belonged to me...this is how the story would be going right now.**

**A/N Alright so here's chapter 2. Thanks to JaymaFans For the beta this time (much appreciated!!) Also, all my lovely "pre-readers" who tell me if I have cranked the Sappy knob up too much (which apparently I haven't). Also, I had a request for a song link. In my profile I talk about how I write these fics to music, and how certain songs effect how the story turns out. Well here is a great example. Enclosed in my profile is a link for a song used. Click the link before reading on past the XXXX's (or use it for the whole thing) and you will have the same experience I did. Also, I totally steal a line from the song in here. Much thanks to the artist! Alright... Thanks for reading and PLEASE PLEASE review! I am vowing to write another chapter IF AND ONLY IF I get to 30 reviews! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"_Emma? Emma sweetheart are you ready? It's 3 o'clock. Time to go." _

It's here; her night of reckoning is upon her. Snapped out of her daze she looks up at him; his eyes brimming with a mixture of love and anticipation—but when he sees her face, his emotions quickly change to concern. He closes the door to her office and quickly checks the empty hall before he walks over to her chair, kneels before her and captures her in his embrace.

"_I know your scared Emma. If you're not ready it's OK. You know I'll wait…"_

"_Will. I've never been more ready for something in all my life."_

He looks up at her, the anticipation returning.

"_I'm happy to hear it Em, because I have planned a night you will never forget."_

She smiles. How did she get so lucky?

"_Emma, sometimes I feel like the luckiest man on earth."_

How did he keep doing that? She stands with him and begins to gathers her things quickly, eager for the night to begin. After a quick dose of Purell, they exit her office and walk hand in hand to the parking lot.

"_Your Chariot awaits."_

He opens the car door for her as she slips slowly inside. She's nervous all of a sudden—there's no turning back now for he is fully in control. She takes a deep breath, calming her nerves once more. She feels a hand in her hair…

"_All right?"_

He brushes her Amber curls away and reveals her eyes clamped shut.

"_I'm fine Will. Don't worry."_

She takes one more deep breath and opens her eyes to her knight in shining armor staring patiently at her.

"_Good Job Honey. Really quick recovery that time." _

He gently touches her face; she takes his hand and, while captured in his gaze, kisses it. It's enough to send him over the edge. In one movement his lips are on hers. She smiles. Tossing her nerves aside, she deepens the kiss. She feels him sigh into her. It's the definitive power, she has the ability to control his desires—the ultimate rush. He abruptly pulls away.

"_Ready?"_

"_Yes."_

* * *

"_Where are we?"_

Will's engine roars to a halt at what looks like a seemingly abandoned warehouse.

"_It's a surprise. And don't worry sweetheart, I came prepared."_

He disappears to the trunk and reappears with a rather large present wrapped in lavender paper. She looks at him wide eyed. Slowly opening the gift she is taken aback…a pair of floral patterned rain boots and lavender jacket.

_Will, what is this for? _

"_You'll see Cinderella…May I?"_

Repeating the actions of that memorable day some months before, Will removes her favorite Gold Mary Janes and replaces them with the rain boots. A perfect fit. He takes her hand and leads her from the car; assisting her with the coat. She waits while he returns the gift wrapping to the trunk and is surprised to find he returns with rain boots and coat of his own.

"_Right this way. "_

With his hand on the small of her back he guides her through the large metal doors into a fantasy.

Orchids. Thousands upon Thousands--Every imaginable variety. She is in awe; each one seemingly cared for with such love.

"_I read somewhere that orchids are the most delicate of flower, with the help of a careful pair of hands they can reach their full potential."_

"But how…"

"_I remembered you liked them. You take so much pride in the one in your office. I thought you might like to see a place where, regardless of how many, each one is cared for equally….except."_

He guides her into a room separate room where a lone orchid resides.

"_Oh Will! A Magic Lantern!"_

"_This apparently, is an extremely rare variety. It needs to be treated with more care than the others. It's delicate—in need of more support—more pruning and care. But, just look at it Emma. It's the most beautiful flower amongst the thousands here. Don't you agree?"_

She knows exactly what he's insinuating—and she loves every minute of it. He wants to be that support; the one who helps her reach her full potential. Little does he know, he already is.

"_Ready?"_

* * *

Another stop; another seemingly abandoned building on the outskirts of town. Again, he escapes to the trunk; this time returning with a portable CD player in hand. Another set of weathered doors lead to an empty ballroom dimly lit by the evening sun. He leaves her side for a moment and returns to the sound of music filling the hall.

"_May I have this dance?" _

_**XXXX  
**_

She had danced with him once before, under very different circumstances. It was that day in the dress shop that she felt a spark ignite. She had hated herself. He was married with a baby on the way—and she had confused him. But there was no denying it. The stares from other patrons, smiles from the attendants and the rosy color on her face gave it away. She was in love. And, if for only a split second, so was he.

Tonight the dance is much different; much more intimate. Their eyes locked on each other—time suspends.

"_Will, what is this place?"_

"_Ummm…well it's where I learned to dance. Yeah, laugh it up I know…I took dance lessons."_

"_Actually, I did too, well before the incident. I kind of assumed after the dress shop."_

Time suspends once more. Her senses awakened; she feels his touch. Gently caressing the small of her back—drawing circles with his thumbs. She pulls herself closer finding security in this embrace. She feels the slow rise and fall of his breath and sighs into him.

"_It's funny, never actually needed all these lessons until then."_

"_Me either."_

She touches his face and his eyes close. Her hands move freely through his hair. She feels his breath speed up. He tightens his grip on her waist now, almost as if afraid to let go. His eyes open slowly, revealing the tears they hold inside. Softly he speaks…

"_I'm lost as can be, then you look at me and I am not lost anymore."_

The music fades away leaving them in their embrace.

He pulls into the parking lot of Schoonover Park; the path dimly lit by flickering streetlights. They begin the walk down the path hand in hand into the amber glow. Just ahead in the distance; she spots it. A picnic for two, under the watchful eye of an ancient oak tree.

"_I love it here. In all of Lima, I think place, this old oak tree has a special place in my heart."_

"_Will, it's beautiful. Did you prepare…"_

"_See that house over there?_"

He points across the park to a well manicured house on Jefferson Street. She nods her head in agreement. As they sit he continues.

"_I grew up in that house. I used to come out here in the evening and practice my guitar. Actually I probably should have been doing my homework but…"_

Emma's mind drifts. This was his childhood. She pictured him riding his bike and playing catch with his dad on these grassy hills. He climbed these trees and skipped rocks on the lake…he grew up here—this oak tree had witnessed his change from boy to man.

"_This has been __MY__ place. My whole life if I needed someplace to come and think, relax, cry—it's always been here. This probably seems silly, but when I was 18, I came here and buried a little box of trinkets; you know like stuff from my past right underneath this tree."_

He gestures to a spot of earth at the edge of the picnic cloth.

"_This is why I brought you here Emma. I want to show you."_

Tears brim in her eyes as he sprints to the car to fetch the gardening shovel needed for the task. He is showing her something he has never told anyone about. She composes herself as she sees him run back; garden shovel and gloves in hand.

"_Will you do this Emma?" _

"_But Will, these are your memories."_

"_Please Emma. Help me."_

She stares at him, he is open—his heart on display. She dons the gloves and begins the dig. After several shovels she hits a small metal box; weathered by time. Slowly removing the box she sees his face fill with emotion. It's almost too much to bear for her as she steadies her hands. She lifts the metal clasp and reveals its contents.

A Name tag--Will Schuester: Orchids by Stanley

A Photo: Will in full ballroom attire with a trophy in hand. First place.

A Pamphlet from the 1994 National Show Choir Competition--There was a signature inside.

"Will, it's been a pleasure to have you as my student. Go, live a Joyful life! May it always be full of music and love—because a passionate life is one worth living."—Mrs. Adler

A folded up paper.

"_It's a note actually."_

Tears now flow freely. She understands. The orchid warehouse; he had worked there as a boy. The abandoned dance hall; his first dance competition. Mrs. Adler—telling him to live a passionate life. And now the note. She reads it aloud.

"_I promise that I will come back for this box when I can find someone who truly understands me to open it. And when she reads this she will know that my whole life has been a road that leads to her. And then, this, my secret place will be one that we share, forever, as the spot I became whole. _

_William Schuester, June 12, 1994."_

She looks at him now, her eyes filled with tears and love.

"You mean…"

"_It's you Emma. It's always been you. I didn't realize how it all fit until I remembered this box. I didn't even remember what the note said. Everything in my life, all my joy, passion, experience…all of it. Now I understand. I love all of these things even more now. I love them more because they led me to you."_

She gasps for air; her hand covering the sob that escapes her mouth.

"_So you see Emma, I've never really been whole; never been complete until you. So this, tonight I mean, is a first for me too."_

All at once she is captured in his embrace. She weeps tears of joy as their love overflows. He takes her head in his hands; capturing her cheeks.

"_So this is what it feels like."_

"_What?" _

"_Being Whole."_

A kiss, filled with more love then she had experienced in a lifetime. He guides her down onto her back, and then continues. Only stopping for air, it's as if they are discovering each other for the first time. A pause; she looks up at him—propped up on his elbows hovering over her. He brushes a stray hair from her face; his hand lingers. She picks herself on her hands and steals another kiss.

"_Hungry?" _

They leisurely eat, laugh and take time out to explore each other. When both have their fill, he lies back releasing a satisfied sigh. She joins him—staring at the expanse of stars that fill the sky on this clear night. Glancing over to him—he watches her.

"_Will, this has been an amazing night."_

"_I wanted you to feel comfortable with me, you know, tonight. I want you to know how it feels to share a first with someone."_

She leans in for a brief, chaste kiss.

"You ready Will?"

She packs up the picnic in silence. The time has come. She feels the electricity flow between them as they walk slowly back to the car. Once everything is stowed in the trunk, he returns to open her car door. She hesitates briefly, stealing one more glimpse of him. As she slips inside the car one last time, she smiles.

She's ready.

**A/N: JSYK, Schoonover Park and Jefferson St. are REAL places in Lima, OH. Search for it on Google Maps--its actually quite picturesque.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, I do not own Glee, Will or Emma...because if I did..well obviously this would be happening like ASAP.**

**A/N: Hello again! First, please note the rating change...this is NOT I REPEAT NOT explicit so please do not fear! It is however, suggestive--i felt the need to do something that was more "likely" (I use that term loosely) to happen on the show. TBH, I cried while I wrote this...I feel so attached to Emma now and this is a BFD. I hope I did it justice. The song reccomendation in my profile is, IMO, a REQUIRED LISTEN for this piece as it was on constant repeat while I wrote. Again, special thanks to my "mystery readers" and AJA this time for the beta. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'd love to hear everyone's feedback for what should happen next.**

**Also...not apologising for the decidedly short length of this one because...  
**

**..drumroll please... A part 4 is in the works! Should be up sometime in the next few days! **

**

* * *

  
**

A touch.

An embrace.

He soothes her. Running his fingers through her hair he whispers sweet words of confidence; guiding her through the tunnel once more. He whispers…

"_I know you're ready. I'm here to help you Baby…what do you need?"_

She melts. Her fear retreating once more—she breaks from his grasp and gestures to her overnight bag strewn casually on his couch.

"_I'm going to..."_

"_Only if you want to, you're beautiful just as you are."_

"_No I want to. I'll be back in a few minutes."_

"_I'll be here."_

She walks over to the couch to collect her things when she feels a hand on her waist. She turns to find him standing before her holding a small rectangular box.

"I want to give this to you….before, well you know, everything."

She cautiously takes the box, unties its perfect white bow and reveals its contents. A simple gold necklace with a heart shaped pendant.

"_There's an inscription on the back."_

My Life Begins Tonight

AML

"_AML?"_

He looks into her eyes now with more sincerity than she has seen in a lifetime behind his gaze.

"_All my Love."_

Her fears surrender to a much more powerful emotion. Love has found her at last. He removes the necklace from its protective casing as she turns her back to him. Opening the clasp, he places it delicately around her neck. Her eyes close in response to the warm breath. He notices her soft sigh and takes the moment forward. Delicate, slow kisses tease her now. She feels his arms wind around her waist.

A desire awakens within her.

He slowly moves his hands up to her shoulders and slips her cardigan away, allowing his still occupied lips access to her bare arms. He leisurely moves, each area screaming for more as he leaves it for another. His hands slide down her arms back to her waist, pulling her closer. With this action she is made aware of her effect on his body --her eyes to open in surprise. He is unrelenting, continuing his assault on her neck she allows the feeling to take over, closing her eyes once more. She feels his arms move again, this time to the zipper of her dress. He ceases his assault to bring his lips to her ear.

"_Is this alright?" _

She can only nod in agreement as she feels him tug on her dress. He spins her forward to face him. His eyes piercing her very soul. He waits patiently for her; the ball is thrown to her court. Tentatively, she leans in to kiss him. The hesitation is short lived. She slowly lets go of her inhibitions for in his arms there is no judgment. She breaks for air; listening to his breath hitch in his chest, she slowly removes his shirt and tosses it carelessly to the floor. She indulges in a long stare at his bare chest before resetting her sights on his lips once more. A thousand dreams could not have sufficed. Her love flows strong, making her more and more assured that this is where she belongs. She breaks the passion once more—keeping his gaze, she removes her arms from her sleeves and allows the dress to hit the floor.

A sudden wave of embarrassment washes over her. She's never been so exposed in front of anyone. She stares at him—shock and wonder in his eyes.

"_Wow."_

One expression quiets her nerves; she is accepted and adored just as she is. They crash into each other once more, only this time with more force. Her hands running up and down the bare expanse of skin his shirt left behind; his fingers drawing circles along her now exposed spine. Her hands travel lower, grazing the edge of his dark washed jeans eliciting yet another gasp. She releases her hands, allowing him to remove them—he has other plans. He takes hold of her hands and repositions them at the edge of fabric; he wants her to continue. He closes his eyes and breathes deep as she unfastens the buttons; grabs her waist as she slides her hands inside and pushes them to the floor. He kicks them aside.

Silhouettes in the moonlight, he guides her to rest in the bedroom. Resting her head on the pillow, she has never looked so radiant; so strong; so ready for anything. It makes him want her more. He kneels at the side of the bed facing her; she turns her head in response.

"_I love you too."_

A radiant smile spreads over her face as he joins her in bed; their last layers of privacy removed. The need to ensure her comfort no longer exists for she is ready. He fixes his gaze into her eyes as his hands begins to explore, reading her every expression—learning every line, every freckle as her face twists in pleasure. It's the most beautiful sight his eyes have beheld. Sight satisfied, sound now takes his attention as he changes from hands to mouth.

She writhes with delight underneath his touch. She feels alive, alert to his every move as he continues his exploration. She cannot contain her whimpers as he brings out feelings never known to her before this night. She watches his form moving in the darkness with awe—skillful yet gentle; patient yet passionate. He draws close to face her now, bringing her chin up to look into his eyes.

"_Ok?"_

She feverishly shakes her head in agreement once more. She knows the time is upon them. She's done her research—she knows what to expect. She trusts him. She clamps her eyes shut and prepares for the pain; breathing deeply in and out maintaining her composure.

"_Emma…Emma sweetheart open your eyes."_

She looks up into his gaze.

"_Emma, I love you. I love you so much I can't even describe. I want you to tell me exactly how you feel alright? I'm going to try my very best not to hurt you."_

Nodding her head once more she takes one last deep breath.

She is complete now.

Pain subsides into pleasure as they move in unison—eyes permanently fixed—watching one another sigh with exhaustion, exhale in desire. They are connected; mind, body and soul.

Tears stream down his face as she cries out his name—she looks up in time to witness his rush, in awe of the raw power it brings; she is moved to tears of her own.

They are silent and unmoving; listening to the other catch their breath eyes still transfixed. Both are gathering the words to describe what has just transpired.

"_Are you OK sweetheart?"_

Tears of joy still flowing she moves a hand to caress his damp face. A smile creeps in…

"_Never better."_


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Glee, Will or Emma, but if I did, this would be their happily ever after.**

**The A/N for this story are located in my profile...come take a peek! This part is UN-BETA-ed So my apologies for any uncharacteristic errors.  
**

**Important A/N: After the XXXX's we have gone forward in time…I tried to imply that but JSYK. **

**She woke in a panic. **

Sweat. His sweat, mixed with hers-- Damp sheets. Strings of wet hair sticking to her forehead. Breathing deeply, she brought herself back to reality…and the wonder that came with it.

She was in the arms of the man she had loved for so long; he had been unable to put it into words just a few short hours ago—before her life had changed forever. She slowly lifted a hand away from the strong chest it clung to and felt the small heart around her neck. He had been right; she had begun living tonight; like the world had begun turning when she woke up in his arms.

His arms. She lay in his arms now while he slept the exhaustion away. He was so strong yet she had no fear, for in these arms she had found herself. Her face flushed with heat as the memory of what had transpired washed over her. All the dreams in the world could not have accurately described just how wonderful and beautiful it had been. The way he had looked at her, touched her—his every gesture the purist expression of love she had ever witnessed. She looked up at his face to find a faint smile as he sleeps. Could he be happier than her? Is it possible for two people to be happier in this moment—her every wish granted? She settles back into his chest, the steady rise and fall of breath like the waves of the ocean washing over her and bringing her the tranquility she needs to slowly drift back into sleep.

**He woke confused.**

Was he dreaming? His eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness, he sees a tumble of red hair on his chest. She is a vision of beauty even when she is asleep. He gently moves his hand up the small of her back, it is slick with perspiration still. This is not a dream. He smiles; watching her breath in and out slowly, he resists the urge to rouse her from sleep and repeat their actions from mere hours before. She is more certainly tired, and probably sore. He will wait—after all, they have the rest of their lives ahead of them. It is then that reality settles in—they're actions, no matter how natural and beautiful, will most surely have an effect on Emma when she wakes. They are dirty, the sheets sticking to their naked forms. The thought of her horrified face when she wakes, is more than he can bear. Enough to rouse him from her arms, he gently moves from underneath her and quietly makes his way to the bathroom.

**She wakes to the sound of running water. **

The feeling hits her all at once, she is filthy, covered in sweat, sleeping naked amongst the soiled linen. She practically leaps out of bed. Her own worst nightmares realized, she runs for the bathroom door.

"_W…Will?"_

As he peeks his head around the shower curtain, a smile is quickly replaced with concern.

"_Emma. Emma close your eyes and breathe."_

She thankfully complies. He exits the shower to be by her side. Rubbing her back as he had that afternoon on the field, he whispers sweet words of encouragement.

"_S…Shower. I need a shower."_

"_First honey, I want you to relax. Now keep breathing."_

She is all at once in his arms now, the fresh scent of soap and shampoo fills her nostrils. She concentrates on his breath as she slowly exits the tunnel once more.

"_198, 199, 200."_

She opens her eyes to his gaze.

"_Emma, that was incredible. I mean I got in the shower just a little while ago 'cause I knew this might happen but I had NO idea how well you would handle it."_

"_Gosh, neither did I Will. I mean this, the waking up dirty part, is kind of my worst nightmare. You helped me through it…"_

"_Emma, you are a strong independent woman. This newly found control is the result of YOU taking control of your fears and anxieties. I mean a year ago, you wouldn't even touch someone until they had washed their hands. Look at you now! You radiate confidence…like you could take on the world."_

"_That started with you Will."_

A puzzled expression.

"_But Emma, I don't understand."_

"_That kiss Will, the kiss in the hallway. All my life I wanted to kiss someone like that, but my fear of germs got in the way. I almost stopped you…remember? But then, you silenced me…what you didn't realize is that you silenced my fear. I let you kiss me because you somehow quieted that fear, made it more controllable. I guess because I wanted to kiss you so much more than I wanted the germs to win."_

He is stunned now; the realization finally setting in. He had been Emma's first kiss. That explained he hesitation that day, her beaming smile that radiated her body after. She had never let her feelings overrun her fears until that very moment.

"_Last night, well I thought it would be impossible for me to love you any more…but, wow, you just made me fall in love with you all over again Emma."_

She holds him closer now, finding comfort in his embrace once more.

"_I know I'm strong and independent and everything Will, but do you think it would be ok if I took a shower now? _

"_On one condition sweetheart."_

"_And what would that be?"_

"_If I can join you."_

**He brushes his teeth in the shower.**

"_Just where do you intend to spit that?" _

He smiled back at her wide eyed expression made even more comical by the lathered shampoo in her hair.

"_Sweetheart, its going down the drain just like it would in the sink. I'm just killing two birds with one stone here."_

Her expression slowly changing from disgust to horror, he watches her step under the flow of water to rinse her hair. He can't hold it any longer—taking advantage of her closed eyes, he leans over and spits the fluid into the drain. He's sure she's spotted him and waits patiently for her typical response. He's pleasantly surprised to hear her burst into giggles.

"_Just when I think I have you figured out Emma, you do something like that. "_

**He color coordinates his closet.**

She smiles intently to herself at the sight. Maybe she hadn't been so "crazy" after all. She had never met another person, let alone another man, who paid such careful attention. She stands in awe of its order—

"_I'm sure you've died and gone to heaven now…"_

"_Will, its beautiful…I mean I thought it was only me who did this."_

"_Actually, it's quite efficient. Anything that lets me sleep in later on workdays is a winning plan in my book."_

He snakes his arms around her waist now, speaking into her ear.

"_So what should I wear today Emma, not that anyone will be looking at me anyway."_

She reaches into the closet and retrieves a light blue button down shirt.

"_I will."_

**He never takes the first product on the grocery shelf.**

"_What in the world are you doing Will?"_

She watches him effortlessly scale the shelves in the bread aisle, purposely reaching for the product furthest from the hands of others.

"_I always take from the stock in the back. This is where they hide the fresh stuff."_

"_You know actually Will, it all comes in on the same…"_

She stops mid sentence mouth agape she watches helplessly as he loses his footing and falls to the ground, dozens of loaves of bread following suit. Lying in a sea of bread he can only laugh—she joins him in laughter soon after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She watches him once more…only this time in under much different circumstances. The sun shines bright on this warm summer afternoon. It's a familiar setting, a picnic for two under a watchful oak tree. He strums his guitar and softly hums a tune—all the while keeping her gaze. They had slipped into normal so effortlessly…it felt so right even after several years.

"Will?"

He pauses his strumming.

"_Can we spend every weekend like this?" _

"_As long as you will have me Emma."_

"_How about forever."_

A wide smile washes over her as he leaves his guitar for her embrace. Reality, in some rare instances, can exceed the expectations set forth by your fantasy. She lets out a small laugh. She had never daydreamed about her husband's flaws; but when you're really in love with someone, she discovered, it's the quirks that make her love him all the more. Two people, seemingly flawed by their eccentricities, on a journey together. With more certainty than ever, she was ready for the challenge.

**A tiny cry jolts her from her thoughts.**

"_I think she's hungry. I'm going to run back inside to feed her "_

After a chaste kiss, she scoops the infant into her arms and heads across the street.

She turns to find him watching--beaming with love and pride as she carries their most precious gift back to the home he grew up in…now theirs. She gazes down at their most perfect creation—a sea of red curls, eyes like her father. She had been wrong in the past…their little girl is the most perfect expression of their love. As the child stirs in her arms she calls out across the park.

"_We love you Daddy!"_

He stands and sprints across the lawn to meet them.

"_I love you too…so much."_

By opening herself up to joy, she has found her forever.


End file.
